1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cover for an air bag module. In particular, the present invention relates to an air bag module cover having a decorative emblem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical air bag module includes an air bag and an inflator. In the event of sudden vehicle deceleration of a magnitude which requires protection of a vehicle occupant, the inflator is actuated to inflate the air bag into a position to help protect the occupant.
The air bag module commonly includes a cover with one or more movable parts to enable the cover to open and allow the air bag to inflate into a position to help protect the occupant. A decorative emblem, such as one having the name of the vehicle manufacturer, may be mounted on the cover. If the emblem is mounted on a movable part of the cover, the emblem moves when the movable cover part opens upon inflation of the air bag. Because the movable cover part opens forcefully and rapidly upon inflation of the air bag, the emblem must be securely fastened to the cover.